


Faking Dating, Real Love

by sunsets12



Series: Daminette One Shots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsets12/pseuds/sunsets12
Summary: When Marinette asks Damian to pretend to be her boyfriend to stop Adrien from asking her out, he seems all too happy to agree.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657264
Comments: 15
Kudos: 864





	Faking Dating, Real Love

Marinette was beautiful, and even if she didn’t realize it, the people around her sure did. Damian had heard stories about how Nino and Nathaniel had had crushes on Marinette at one point, but both were in happy relationships now, so he didn’t worry about it.

He never imagined that Adrien Agreste, the most oblivious person to ever live, would not only understand his feelings for Marinette but act on them, too. He wouldn’t lose Marinette to that airhead model.

That was why when Marinette asked him to be her fake boyfriend to get Adrien off her back, he accepted in a heartbeat. (Way to fast for someone who was just a friend.)

\---------

Adrien was finally showing interest in Marinette, and if it had been a couple years earlier, she would have been jumping for joy. But it was now, and she had gotten over her crush on Adrien a long time ago. She didn’t believe in living in the past, so when Adrien asked her out she, just maybe, freaked out a little bit (okay, a lot) and lied.

“Sorry, Adrien, but I can’t date you. I have a boyfriend!” Adrien’s face looked heartbroken, but he wasn’t ready to quit just yet. If it had been another situation, Marinette would have been proud of him sticking up for himself and what he wants, but when she had given him that advice in the first place, she meant it in regards to his controlling father. She didn’t mean it when it came to pestering women for dates.

She just wanted to be left alone, which is why when Adrien asked (with a weird expression that fell somewhere between angry and sad and a little too obsessive) who her boyfriend was, Marinette responded without missing a beat, “Damian Wayne.”

Don’t get her wrong, Damian and her were friends. He was the first person she told her secret identity to (well actually he figured it out, but let’s not talk about that right now) and ever since she had joined him on multiple Teen Titan missions, and they got along well. Still though, Damian wasn’t known for his kindness, and she didn’t know how he would react to her asking him to be her fake boyfriend.

(She didn’t need to worry.)

\---------

“The best way to deceive Agreste would be for him to see us out on a date. Is there a way that you can trick him into going out with one of his friends and then he can see us together?”

“Yeah, I’ll think of something, and Damian? Thanks a lot for helping me with this, it means a lot to me, and I’m sorry that I dragged you into this.”

“It’s nothing. No need to apologize.” (No need at all.)

\---------

Marinette’s time of having a crush on Adrien lead her to developing very good stalking skills, which she would never put on a resume, thank you very much, but they were helpful nonetheless. It was through them that she discovered that Adrien had a photoshoot near the same park that André’s ice cream cart would be.

It was the perfect plan, and Damian agreed. That was how they ended up holding hands like the couple they were pretending to be right in front of André.

“Oh, Marinette, I always knew that you would find your soulmate! What’s your name?” André asked with a bright smile.

Damian smiled back and looked at Marinette. His eyes held love, and Marinette figured that Damian apparently had quite a lot of hidden acting skills. He shifted his stance and looked at André, answering, “Damian. Marinette has told me a lot about your ice cream.”

“Yes, I can see when people are made for each other, and I give them the ice cream to prove it. Now Marinette, for your ice cream I give you mint chocolate chip, red velvet, and banana ice cream,” André then winked at Damian and whispered, “to match the suit. I’ve seen you two on missions for the Teen Titans and I think you’re adorable together.” He then continued in his regular speaking voice, “and for you, Damian, strawberry chocolate chip for her outfit and blueberry to match her eyes. On the house.”

Damian stood in shock, not sure how to react, but Marinette just smiled and ate a bite of her ice cream. “Thanks André!” She pulled Damian down on a bench that was close enough to where Adrien was but not close enough to be too obvious. They waited.

\---------

When Adrien saw Marinette eating ice cream with a guy who he assumed must be Damian Wayne—the boyfriend (the enemy, part of his mind supplied), he didn’t know what to think. Alya and Nino had assured him that Marinette had a crush on him. When he found out that Marinette was Ladybug, it was an accident—he swears, he knew he had to ask her out as a civilian. To show her that he loved both parts of her. Damian Wayne didn’t fit into his plan.

He asked the photographer for a break, and she reluctantly agreed. Stalking over to the two supposed lovebirds, he asked, “Marinette what are you doing here? And who is this?” (He knew very well who it was, but the art of ~~jealous~~ friendly men is all about power plays.)

The guy sitting next to Marinette put his arms around her shoulders in a protective manner, “I’m her boyfriend, Damian Wayne. We’re here on a date. Who are you?”

(This interaction, ladies and gentlemen, is what we call a “masculine” stare down. In which two men are being dumb and choose to glare at each other for ridiculously long lengths of time because they both refuse to back down. They tend to be very common in front of a shared romantic interest—i.e. Marinette. Do not try this if said romantic interest is already in a relationship. It will not make them respect you.)

(Good thing Marinette already respected Damian from all of their time together.)

“Adrien Agreste. I’m Marinette’s friend.”

Men, Marinette decided, are dumb. “Well, Adrien it was good to see you here, but Damian and I should get going. Good luck on your photoshoot!”

\--------

It was later that day that Marinette turned to Damian to see he had been staring at her with the same expression he had at André’s ice cream cart earlier. She looked around, but she couldn’t find anyone he would be acting for. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Instead of answering her question, Damian held her hand and asked, “do you want to go on a date with me? I mean, a real date?”

A soft smile made its way to Marinette’s face. There was, after all, a reason why Damian had been the first person to come to her mind when she needed a fake boyfriend. “I would love to.” She pushed up on her toes to make herself taller, and she kissed Damian right on the lips.

(Meanwhile, in a coffee shop across the street, spying on the two teens, were three brothers.)

“Man, I know why Demon Spawn is going along with this, but Marinette seems way more dedicated to the whole fake dating thing than I thought she would be.”

“I don’t think they’re faking it anymore.” Tim said in response.

“Are you kidding? Why would Marinette want to date him for real?”

“Jason, don’t be so mean,” Dick interrupted, “Damian and Marinette have been giving each other lovey dovey looks for a long time now. I’m happy that they’re finally together.”

“Maybe she can mellow Damian out.”

“Careful, she might be miraculous, but I don’t think she can perform actual miracles, Tim.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm social distancing for the near future, and I didn't feel like writing for any of my other fan fictions. So I figured, why not write a one shot? Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please comment!


End file.
